


The Revenge of Pillow Fort

by Shatterpath



Series: Smut 69 Table & BlackSheildScienceThunder [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyfidelity, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, there was more that had to be said. That, and Unknownnobody32 made me! She was ruthless and DARED me! That's my story and I'm sticking to it. *raspberry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge of Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknownnobody32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/gifts).



"I think I might actually be feelin' it."

"Hush, Steven. The women will be doubtlessly sleeping and we should not disturb them."

"For a guy who keeps callin' whatever gets put in front of you, 'weak, Midgardian, tainted water,' you're lookin' a little unsteady there, Thor."

"For a man who claims to be immune to the power of drink, Steven, you appear unsteady yourself. And I did enjoy that fascinating brew you call 'eggnog'. As much meal as bracing drink!"

"Too bad we couldn't get the recipe outta the bartender."

"She was remarkably resistant to our handsome charms, yes. And why did Tony find our efforts so amusing?"

"Who knows with Tony."

With a middling effort at being quiet as mice, despite the stifled chuckling and stage whispering, two very large male bodies crept into the darkened space only to pause at the unexpected chaos of their familiar space.

"Wow," Steve breathed out. "Must've been some party."

The table was a cluttered with food dishes and wine bottles and crumpled napkins and a few bits of wrapping paper and Christmas decorations. Strangely though, not a single chair. The kitchen was a jumbled of delivery containers and ice cream toppings. And a melted carton of Steve's favorite flavor, having left a puddle on the counter. 

"Aw man, that was a new carton too."

"Shush. Look, they have altered the space."

"Altered? Looks like the Luftwaffe came through here."

Half the furniture looked to be clustered beneath the mismatched tent of bedding that glowed from within with a steady light. Thor had to echo the smile of unfettered boyish smile that broke over Steve's face. 

"Holy cow, they built a blanket fort."

While Thor might not understand the exact nature of a blanket fort, he too had been a child once and prone to such whimsy. Moving closer, the men peered through a break in the sheets draped haphazardly over the couch and dining room chairs and stifled very unmasculine giggling at the sprawled, sleeping women. 

"So," Tony's voice right behind them made both whip around so fast they nearly tripped over each other. "Jarvis tells me you have something of mine?" A corner of the blanket fort shifted suddenly and Tony's expression tried to be annoyed rather than amused. Tried. "Or rather a couple something's of mine. Is that really Dum-e acting as a tent pole?"

If a robot shrouded in a sheet could look sheepish, Dum-e certainly did.

Sighing melodramatically, the eccentric genius stepped closer the back of the couch and peered through the gap in the tent. "So this is girls' night..."

"Yes Tony," Natasha said quite clearly, never shifting from her boneless sprawl. "Women have been making pillow forts behind your backs for ages. It's our girly secret."

"I thought there would be more lingerie and giggling."

"That was earlier."

That made all three men crack up, waking the women with their hilarity. Natasha joined in on the laughter as the other three looked around blearily. Thor found the opening of the tent and crouched down to peer inside.

"This is a clever construction."

"G'way," Darcy groused and flapped a hand at him. "No boys allowed. I need a night to wallow pathetically in being single around all you obnoxious hotties."

A thick finger tickling at the bottom of her foot made Darcy squeal and flail, garnering protests from Pepper and Jane on either side of her.

"None of that, little storm sister!"

The protests rose in volume as Thor effortlessly dragged Darcy from the tent by her ankle. Steve would never dream of being so forward outside of a combat situation, but she had tased Thor when he was mortal and vulnerable, so he had no such qualms. 

"Such language," he laughed, ignoring the free leg pummeling his hip while he held Darcy helpless with her lower half dangling from his fist. When Steve laid a hand on Pepper's ankle with a teasing grin, she gave him a flat look that was close to a glare, despite her disheveled appearance.

"Don't even think about it, Spangles."

Steve laughed as hard as Tony and moved his hand to a gallant gesture of assistance, which Pepper haughtily accepted and let him help her to unsteady feet. She pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek before toddling unsteadily to Tony's waiting arms. "I would have rescued you myself, gorgeous, but I fear the spider's lair."

"Rawr," Natasha threatened sarcastically from inside the blanket fort and set the group to laughing again. A sniffle silenced them and Thor left off his playful tormenting to kneel down beside Darcy.

"Come now, little sister, what ails you heart?"

"I'm sick of being single. Really, I'm not hideous, am I?"

"Indeed not, dear one," he soothed and gathered her to his chest with gentle hands. "You are lovely and smart and any man, or woman should you prefer, would be fortunate to have you." 

"Says you, Muscles. With you as big brother, and the rest of the badasses around here, who the hell would have the stones to get anywhere near me?"

Looking wryly at the group, Thor spoke gently to the group before returning his attention to his charge. "I shall convey Darcy to her bed and sit with her for a time. Now, dear one, I would not harm a suitor unless given cause, you should know that."

"Yeah, but what's 'given cause'? I jus' wanna get laid!"

Only once the door closed did the others burst out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Per commentary between myself and Unknownnobody32. See, she dared me!
> 
> (Unknownnobody32) Also, even as a friendship/girl time fic this story is sweet and brings back thoughts of childhood! It would be funny if the guys returned wondering where the women are and happen upon this giant pillow fort in the middle of the room with four sleeping ladies in it. And Tony's like, "Soooo *this* is girls' night...."  
> Yea Tony, women have been making pillow forts behind your backs for ages. It's our girly secret. *winks*
> 
> (Me!) Speaking of the guys returning, I have a nagging memory that I was going to do that, now that you've mentioned it. At least Steve and Thor peering in the through the 'skylight' Jane left for Natasha and exchanging grins. Though Tony being sassy would really complete the image and his debating whether or not to wake Pepper and put her to a proper bed would probably wake the whole lot of them. "So this is girl's night.... I thought there would be more lingerie and giggling." "That was earlier," grins the seemingly asleep Nat, making her guys laugh uproariously. "No boys allowed," Darcy sulks, still not happy to be single and probably gets her feet tickled by Thor. Because what are big brothers for?
> 
> (Unknownnobody32) Aw, see that's already sounding perfect and it's not even an official draft. And it would make a lovely prologue of sorts.  
> lol at Darcy's sulking then getting tickled by Thor. Thor would make the best big bro ever. I fear for any loser who'd dare break her heart. She could sick Thor (and probably the lot of the guys) on him.


End file.
